Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Ou peut être pas
by Caporal Momo
Summary: Stiles et Ethan sont partis de Becons Hills après la disparition soudaine de Aiden, ils tentent de le retrouvais mais à leurs plus grand malheur ça ne se passe pas comme prévue. PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes !


Les personnages sont Derek , Stiles , Issac , le sherif , Ethan , Diana. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf Diana qui n'est t'autres qu'un personnage qui sort de mon imagination.

PDV extérieure

? : Ethan, sa va allez ?

Ethan : ...

? : Si tu veux parlais , je suis la mon frère.

Ethan : Je sais Stiles, je sais .

Ethan entendit le portable de Stiles soner mais ce dernier était plonge dans ses penses.

Ethan : Stiles ton portable.

Stiles : Hein , quoi ?

Ethan : Ton portable.

Stiles entent son portable : HA oui *regarde et déglutis *.

Ethan : C'est qui ?

Stiles : Derek .

Ehtan : ...

Appelle téléphonique

Stiles : Etttt , salut Derek , comment ça va ?

Derek menaçant : Où vous étes ?

Stiles fait l'ignorant : " Vous " ?

Scott : On c'est très bien que Ethan est avec toi ET que vous avez quitter la ville.

Stiles ferme : Et pour avoir découvert qu'Ethan était avec moi ainsi qu'on avait quitter la ville vous voulez une médaille d'or peut-être ?

Derek irrite : STILES DIT NOUS Où VOUS ALLEZ !

Stiles s'énerve et ignore Derek : Non, non, non, non RHAAA c'est pas le moment de tombe en panne.

John : Stiles calme toi.

Ethan à Stiles : Arrête toi sur le bas cote et c'est pas une question , c'est un ordre.

Stiles paniqué : Je peut pas j'en plus de frein ni de direction !

Ethan : STILES, FAIT GAFFE A L'ARBRE !

Stiles : Trop tard~.

( Ligne coupé ) BIP BIP BIP ...

Derek : Et merde.

Sheriff : Je vais y allez Isaac vient avec moi.

Scott : QUOI ! Stiles est peut-être gravement blésse et vous vous faites comme si de rien n'était.

Isaac : SCOTT !

John : Je vais partir pour allez parlais avec une amie qui pourras retrouver MES fils et j'ai besoin d'Isaac pour sa.

Derek : Qui c'est ?

John : J'ai un ami qui habite au Nevada avec sa fille. Elle s'appelle Diana , elle connais Stiles par cœur même mieux que toi Scott ou moi. Elle s'auras comment les retrouvaient, en plus j' ai ma petite idée où Stiles emmène Ethan.

Scott énerve : PERSONNE NE CONNAIS STILES MIEUX QUE MOI, JE SUIS SON MEILLEUR AMI.

Isaac : Si t'es vraiment sont meilleur ami tu aurais du voir qu'il allez mal quand TU était avec Alison 24h/24h, quand Derek c'était fais paralyse par le kanima à la piscine et que a du laisse coulais Derek pour t'appelle mais que ta préfère lui RACROCHER AU NEZ ALORS QUE SA FESSAIS 2H QU'IL SOUTENAIS DEREK POUR LE METTENIR EN VIE. Cette nuit, là il ta déteste, alors ne vient pas dire que c'est ton meilleur ami.

Scott avait baisse la tête avant de s'enfuir du loft. Derek et le sheriff regarderaient Isaac avec de grand yeux.

Isaac : Ah , sa fais du bien * regarde les deux adultes * quoi !

John & Derek : Rien.

Isaac : Derek ne me dit pas que j'ai tord car tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, c'est Stiles lui même qui me la dit ne pouvant pas se confier à Mccall.

John : C'est pas tous les garçons mais on a deux idiots a retrouver, tu vient Isaac.

Derek : Bien on se tient au courant .

Après l'interaction le père de l'hyperactif et le jeune loup parti a la demeure Stilinski. Une fois arrivais a destination Isaac monta dans les chambres des deux fugitifs pour trouve quelconque indices , pendant que le policier appelle la fameuse Diana. Cette dernière enguirlanda le pauvre shérif de n'avoir rien fais pour les empêchent mais elle lui promis de les retrouvaient vivant avec un supplément de bosses sur la tête.

Du cote de nos fugitif ben c'était pas top. La pauvre jeep avais fini sur le toit et au fond d'un ravin , à l'intérieure du véhicule on pouvais apercevoir deux corps l'un sur l'autre. Le corps du dessus bougea c'était Ethan avait une blessure qui allez prendre beaucoup de temps a cicatrise, le deuxième corps appartenais à Stiles celui- ci avais le bras gauche ouvert en fessant un angle bizarre et l'arcade droite aussi ouvert.

Ethan : Stiles ? * rien* au Stiles réveille toi * toujours rien, commence a paniqué * STILES.

Stiles se réveillent : Hummmm ...

Ethan : Tu ma foutue une de s est peur.

Stiles : Désole, mon frère , il c'est passe quoi ?

Ethan : On était au téléphone avec Derek , Scott , Isaac et ton père, Derek ta demandais où on allez est là ta raller que la jeep te réponde plus, bien sur j'ai voulu t'aide a devier le volant alors que tu le tenais encore dans les mains pour l'évite mais malheureusement on se l'est pris et on as fini dans le ravin et... et sachant que tu ne guéri pas en un clin d'œil j'ai pris mon corps comme boulier pour t'éviter les pires blessures.

Stiles : En effet sa me revient, il faut qu'on sort pour pouvoir prévenir mon père que tous va bien.

Ethan sorti le premier, il remarqua que Stiles grimaça quand il avait enlevé son corps et vu la plais du loup - garou.

Ethan inquiet : Est que ça va ?

Stiles : Je crois un bras de foutu, mais toi sa pas l'aire vu ta plais.

Ethan : Merde, la meute va me tue s'ils le savaient, je te le remettre des qu'on seras dehors et pour ma plais sa prend du temps pour cicatrise d'ici la il faut nous abrite et surtout évite les ennuies.

Les deux jeunes hommes sorti de la voiture avec un peut de mal a cause des débris de verres et de carrosseries. Quand Stiles sorti a son tour de la jeep, Ethan lui remis son épaule correctement tous en prennent la douleur de son ami. Après 1h de repos pour les deux compères, ils décidèrent de continue leur chemin. Les deux jeunes hommes remonterais à la route.

Eclipse de quatre jours

Cote de la meute PDV de John

Sa fait quatre jours que nous n'avons pas eu des nouvelles de Stiles et d'Ethan ni de trace rien. Scott déprime, Derek grogne sur tous le monde et Isaac et moi devons supporte ça. Normalement Stiles aurais du m'appelle ou m'avoir envoyer un message pour signaler pour dire que tous alllez bien, mais rien il a du arrive quelque chose. Tien Diana m'appelle :

Diana : John, je cois qu'on a un gros problème !

John met le haut parleur : Les garçons !

Scott : Quoi c'est Stiles ?

Diana : Non c'est moi Diana.

Derek : Ta trouve quoi ?

Diana : La jeep mais ...

John : Mais ?

Diana : Mais elle est au fond d'un ravin avec du sang que du ... côté conducteur.

Les 3 loup et le shérif : Quoi !

Diana : Je pense que Ethan a du protégé Stiles du choque vu que Stiles n'est pas un loup - garou, et aussi par le fait que des morceaux de tissus se promené en dehors du véhicule. Et que c'est ceux d'Ethan.

John : Ok, tu peut suivre ...

Diana : A non c'est pas le moment !

Isaac : Qu'est qui se passe ?

Diana ne l'écoute pas : Vous voulez quoi ?

Voix inconnu : Où sont - ils ?

Diana : Qui ?

Vois inconnu : Eux, le loup et l'humain ? Sa fait deux jours qu'on les attend.

John : Quoi ?

Voix inconnu : donne moi ton téléphone ... John ?

John : Pourquoi tu cherche mes fils Jonathan.

Jonathan : Stiles voulais me parlais en personne avec un ami j'en sais pas plus que toi.

John : Ok, Diana on change de plan je t'envoie de la compagnie.

Diana : Pour allez plus vite sa me va.

John : Alors vous les loup vous rejoignez Diana et moi je rejoins Jonathan.

Derek : Très bien, Scott tu prendra ta moto et Isaac et moi la camaro, Diana envoie nous ta position on te rejoins a la voiture de Stiles.

Diana : Ok a toute a l'heure.

Fin de l'appelle téléphonique.

Côte de nos deux jeunes aventuriers

Ethan : Tu pense que la meute nous chercher ?

Stiles : Je sais pas peut être, en tous cas si ils nous chercher mon père a du demande de l'aide à Diana pour nous troue et nous ramené à la maison. Et Jonathan a du contacter mon père pour savoir se qu'il se passe vu qu'on devrais être déjà passe chez lui sauf qu'on se retrouve a dormir à la belle étoile sans nourriture ni eau.

Ethan : Stiles on va s'en sortir je te le jure sinon je pourrais plus regarde ton père dans les yeux est je manquerais ma promesse a Aiden quand ...

Stiles : Je crois que tu ne ma pas tous dit a propos d'Aiden.

Ethan : Aiden est parti s'en donnais d'explication il ma juste dit " Ne dit rien a la meute, ne chercher pas a me retrouve je reviendrais. Surtout protège bien Stiles de tous événement ou personnes bizarre " j'en s'est pas plus que toi.

Stiles : Pfff sa nous aide pas tellement tous sa. J'espère qu'ils vont nous trouve dans cette grotte car sérieusement j'en peux plus.

Ethan : T'inquiète pas, ils trouverons et c'est bien toi qui dises que Diana trouve toujours se qu'elle chercher, non ?

Stiles : Si, si vraiment mon père la contacter elle a du déjà trouve la voiture et se qui veux dire que tous le monde est en route.

Ethan : Tu devrais te repose un maximum.

Sur c'est bonne paroles que notre cher l'hyperactif s'endormi dans les bras chaud du loup - garou ( Bras chaud et muscle d'un beau loup j'en suis jalouse ) qui lui surveille les alentours pour prévoir quelconque attaque. Du côte de Diana, elle expliqua la situation au loup ainsi qu'au shérif et Jonathan qui eux chercher les deux garçons par la route avec l'aide d'Isaac. Deux heure venais de passe depuis le début des recherches, et Scott commençais sérieusement à s'énerve et à énerve Derek par la même occasion. Ethan lui avais repéré une menace, il réveille doucement Stiles en lui montrent les crocs. Stiles compris qu'ils devaient changeais de place pour évite le combat car Ethan n'était pas en état de se battre et lui en étant un humain il ne pouvais rien faire a par empire les choses et les faire tues. Stiles pris Ethan est sorti de la grotte sous les indications du lycanthrope pour échapper à la menace qui arrivais sur eux. Après dix minutes de marche rapide pour Stiles et Ethan leur poursuivant se décida enfin a les attaquer, Stiles se fit propulse contre un arbre Ethan lui tomba a terre par le manque de force. Leur ennemi était ...

Stiles contre l'arbre : Encore un loup - garou ! Mais c'est pas possible, on ne peut même plus se promené s'en se faire attaquer.

Ethan : Stiles ferme - la pour une fois.

Loup : Tu devrais écoute ton ami, humain.

Stiles : Vous nous voulais quoi ?

Ethan exaspéré : Stiles !

Stiles : QUOI ? Je veux juste savoir si cette enfoiré de loup, nous veux car on attaquer pas les gens pour juste leur taper la causettes.

Loup : Ta mère ne ta jamais appris a te la bouclais quand tu n'était pas position de force sale mioche.

Stiles regarde noir : Va crevé en enfer.

Loup : Je vais t'apprendre a me respecter toi.

Le loup s'approcha de Stiles toutes griffes dehors ainsi que les dent , malheureusement pour eux ce loup était un alpha.

Stiles : APPROCHE, JE T'ATTEND.

Ethan hurle : STILES.

Cote d'Isaac

Isaac : Ethan, STOP !

John : Quoi qu'est qui y a ?

Isaac descend de la voiture : Venez vite.

Cote de Diana

Diana se mit a courir quand elle entendu le hurle ils était arrivaient a la grotte ou leur amis s'était abriter.

Diana : ETHAN , STILES.

Derek grognant : Qu'est qui ont fait encore comme connerie.

Cote d'Ethan et Stiles

Ethan était impuissant fasse aux hurlement de Stiles sous les coups de l'apha mais s'est en entend les hurlements de la meute non loin d'eux.

Ethan pense : Si la meute ne se grouille pas Stiles ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il faut que je tient ma parole a mon frère. * Voix haute * Et l'apha a deux balles pourquoi tu t'en prend a un humain s'en défense ? Pourquoi tu t'en prendrais pas a moi, hein !

Alpha : Si tu veux, mais tu ne fais que retarde sa mort.

Ethan se met debout : Accès pour le sauvé de tes griffes.

Alpha se jeta sur Ethan qui vacilla en arrière un peu plus loin de l'hyperactif. Isaac arrivas en premier au prés de Stiles. Stiles lui expliqua que Ethan était mal barre avec les blessure qu'il avait, Isaac parti dans la direction indique. Stiles réussi a les rejoindre Ethan inconscient au sol et un Isaac tenant a peine debout.

Stiles : ET L'ENFOIRE.

Isaac : Est - que tu fout Stiles dégage de la.

Stiles ne l'écouta pas pris des pierres et les lança sur l'animal qui se retourna et s'approcha danreugeseument de lui sauf qu'une chose se planta dans le corps du lycaon.

Diana arrive avec les autres : STILES !

Scott : Merde il c'est passe quoi ?

Isaac : Enfin vous voilà !

Stiles : Un alpha nous as attaquer et Ethan était parti le battre plus loin Isaac est arrivais je lui est dit de rejoindre Ethan, puis j'ai à mon tour rejoins le champs de bataille ainsi que provoque l'alpha et vous été arrivaient.

Diana cour : Ethan ! C'est pas vrai IL va me trucide ci IL l'apprend ! Ethan réveille - toi .

Stiles : C'est qui " IL" ? Il est évanouie a cause des blessures, de sommeil et le manque nourriture.

Derek : Ton bras Stiles !

Stiles : Rhaaaa l'enfoiré d'alpha, comme si c'était pas suffisant d'avoir le bras pete il a fallue qu'il me face une entaille profonde.

Derek et Scott : QUOI !

Stiles leur expliqua tous depuis leur accident jusqu'à maintenant. Quand le père de Stiles et Jonathan arrivèrent et que les retrouvaille faite tous le monde reparti aux véhicules. Pendant le trajet retour les deux plus vieux devant suivie de Isaac et Scott soutenant Ethan, Diana derrière eux, pour finir la marche Derek et Stiles tous se petit monde parlais tranquillement, soudain Stiles s'arrêta .

Derek se retourne : Stiles ça va ?

Stiles : non * tombe a quatre pattes *

Derek inquiet : Qu'est qui y a ?

Stiles : Je ... *évanouie *

Derek : STILES !

Au cris de Derek le reste de la troupe se retourna car oui ils avait continuer. Derek ordonna a Isaac d'allez récupéré sa voiture de la ramené au véhicule de Jonathan. Diana pris la place d'Isaac qui parti en courant, tous le monde se dépêché de finir de remonte a la route.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulais Ethan avais repris connaissance deux jours après l'affrontement avec l'alpha. Cet ainsi qu'il se retrouva a explique à la meute qui était au complet dans le loft des Hale le pourquoi de leur dépars précipite. Toute la meute avaient remonte les bretelles au pauvre loup sauf Diana et le shérif qui avais compris leurs intention et Derek n'avais pas décrocher un mot il étais dans la chambre où se trouvais Stiles inconscient.

Derek : Stiles tu n'est qu'un abruti , vous auriez pu nous le dire ... on aurais compris on vous aurais aide, on fais parti de la même meute. Imagine si on vous aurais pas retrouve a temps ! vous seriez mort a l'heure qu'il est. *Baisse la tête * Je ... j'ai crus te perdre quand j'ai senti ton sang dans ta jeep et quand tu t'es évanouie devant moi. Stiles il faut que tu te réveille ton père et Ethan sont mort d'inquiétude, Scott commence a perdre pied, et la meute elle se brise et moi ... moi je sais plus ou j'en suis ... * fond en larmes * Stiles tu peut pas nous abandonner, non tu peut pas m'abandonné, je dort plus, je mange plus je sors plus non plus, je sombre. Je t'aime Stiles depuis le jours où je t'ai vu sur ma propriété avec Scott, depuis se moment je n'est cessais de m'inquiété quand t'es blessé ou quand tu met en danger pour nous aidez. Tous le monde t'attend en bas Stiles, tu est notre hyperactif de notre meute.

Derek pleurais, il laissa sa souffrance, ses craintes accumule depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur Laura ses peurs de perdre l'homme qu'il aime. Le loup avais poser sa tête sur le lit il ne vit pas les prunelle marron s'ouvrir et papillonné .

Stiles : ... Hummmm ... Derek.

Derek relève la tête brusquement : Stiles ! * Sort de la chambre * IL EST RÉVEILLÉ, STILES EST RÉVEILLÉ BOUGEAIS VOUS.

Stiles entendu un broua pas possible dans le couloirs Derek laissa passé John, Scott, Lydia et Jackson puis il fit entre Boyd, Eric , Isaac et Liam ensuite Chris, Alison, Malia et Kira. Quand tous le monde fut sorti Deaton examina Stiles puis parti en disant qu'il n'avais rien d'inquiétant mais qu'il devais se repose un maximum. Derek regagna la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier s'était rendormi alors le lycanthrope se réinstalla ou il était un peut plus tôt ainsi en surveillent le plus jeune qu'il s'endormis a son tour.

Stiles chuchote : Derek, Derek !

Derek se réveil : Quoi !

Stiles : J'ai ...

Derek : Humm * Le vois trembler * J'ai compris * Souris *pousse toi.

Stiles se poussa pour laisse de la place au loup, Derek le pris dans c'est bras pour mieux le réchauffer.

Stiles : Derek, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Derek : Va s'y dit.

Stiles : Pendant que j'était inconscient je vous entendais me parlais je vous s'entez quand vous toucher mais j'... j'arrivais pas a ouvrir les yeux, j'avais beau essaie encore et encore de toute mes force j'y arrivais pas et c'est la que ...

Derek : Que quoi Stiles ?

Stiles : Que je t'ai entendu Derek c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris connaissance.

Derek : Tu as vraiment tous entendu de se que je te disais ?

Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes est embrassa Derek qui bien sur fut surpris au début mais se rattrapa vite est pris par au baisse, à bout de souffle ils se sépara.

Stiles souris : Sa répond a ta question ?

Derek souris aussi : Amplement, Stiles je t'aime je veux pas te perdre.

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek moi non plus je veut pas te perdre.

C'est sur ses bonnes phrases ils s'embrassa a nouveau et qu'ils s'endormient l'un contre l'autre heureux de s'être retrouvaient se jurant de ne plus quitter l'autre d'une semelle.


End file.
